First Love Only Love
by InuKago24
Summary: Kagome's foot is broken, Naraku is in hiding again. When InuYasha finally admits his feelings for Kagome, something doesn't feel right. Reviews and flames are welcome!
1. Kagome's Broken Ankle

First Love; Only Love

By,

InuKago24

Kagome found herself under the Sacred Tree. She sighed as she remembered her very first encounter with the young half-demon: InuYasha.

 _"Hey, Kikyo! You look pretty dumb there, Kikyo." "I am NOT Kikyo! Whoever she is!" "If you're not her, then why do you smell- *sniff* Y-You're not her!" "That's what I have been saying! My name is Kagome! Ka-Go-Me!"_

Kagome grinned. Soon, she was joined by InuYasha.

He sat beside her, "Hey."

She leaned against him, "InuYasha, I'm sorry."

He blinked, "Huh? Whatever for?"

She sighed, "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It's okay."

She felt his arm around her, "InuYasha?"

He smiled, "Relax, I know what I'm doing, Kagome."

She blushed, "Um, we are being watched, you know."

He nodded, a blush creeping into his cheeks, "Yea, they've been watching some time now."

She sighed, "InuYasha, are you going to, uh, kiss me?"

He looked at her, his amber eyes reflecting his soul's desire, "Only if you want me to."

Kagome nodded, "I… I want you to."

Their faces got closer and Shippo, who was still watching, started to become angry, "Heh, does he honestly think that Kagome, after everything InuYasha put her through, will kiss him back?" InuYasha heard, but ignored Shippo's angered question and closed the gap between him and Kagome. As they kissed, Kagome began to kiss him back. Shippo was completely surprised.

Sango and Miroku grabbed Shippo as Miroku said, "Let's leave them alone. They have a lot to discuss."

After the kiss ended, Kagome was resting comfortably on InuYasha's shoulder, when InuYasha's ears perked. A demonic presence was coming, and closing in fast. He picked up Kagome and fled back to Kaede's hut. He left her there, which was a mistake, but he didn't know it at the time. He drew his Tetsusiga as the demon approached.

"You are a mere half-demon!" The large demon boomed. "You will NEVER defeat the great Katahasku!"

InuYasha looked puzzled. He shrugged, yelled, "WIND SCAR!" And waited for the smoke to clear. Katahasku was still unmoved, he laughed loudly and grabbed InuYasha by the throat.

"I told you, half-demon, I cannot be killed by the Wind Scar." Kagome shot her sacred arrow to release InuYasha and it worked. "InuYasha! It's in his head! The shard, is in his head!"

InuYasha smirked, "His head, huh? I'll just have to take it then, won't I?"

Kagome looked fearful but InuYasha managed to dispose of the demon Katahasku. He placed the shard into the glass container that Kagome carried around her neck, "Thank you, Kagome."

She blushed as he kissed her cheek. Unbeknownst to them, Naraku was watching closely from a safe distance so InuYasha couldn't pick up his scent. Naraku frowned, their bond was stronger than ever! Then, an evil grin formed, _"I know. I'll kidnap Kagome and make her fall for me; for I will be InuYasha and destroy their love as I did with Kikyo!"_

"So uh, Kagome?" Shippo asked a little while later, "Why'd you let him kiss you? I thought you were mad at him."

She smiled at the fox demon child, "I was, but I'm not anymore."

"Well, why aren't you mad at him, huh? He ran off to find Kikyo and you're not mad at him?!"

"Shippo!" Sango's voice rang loud and clear. She looked to her friend who was staring at her feet. "That was unkind, Shippo. Regardless of Kagome's feelings for InuYasha and vice versa, you can't honestly blame him for trying to find Kikyo."

Miroku nodded, "Yes, she was his first love, after all."

Kagome began to cry and tried to run from Kaede's house, but instead tripped and landed on her already broken ankle. She cried out in pain and InuYasha was there in an instant.

"Are you hurt?"

Kagome's tears flowed freely now, "I need to return to the Modern Age. I need to have a doctor look at it. I think its broken more."

InuYasha nodded, "I will take you there and stay with you."

Kagome blushed, "That's not necessary. You need to be here in case things with Naraku get shady again."

He scoffed, "That very well may be, Kagome, but it is you who we need. You're the only one who can spot out the jewel shards."

Kagome sighed and looked at him, " _We need, InuYasha? Or you need?_ "

InuYasha looked at her and picked her up, bridal style, "Let's get going. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can return."

He rushed off with her to the Bone Eaters Well and jumped into it, carrying her back to the Modern Era.

InuYasha carried Kagome to the sliding door, he opened it, but was afraid to let Kagome out of his arms.

"Ugh, Mom, I'm home!"

"Welcome home dear, hello to you as well, InuYasha," Kagome's mother greeted them warmly.

"Kagome's ankle is broken, where do I take her to get someone to look at it?"

"Well, the ER would be the first place I would go," she said thoughtfully.

"Thanks." InuYasha took off with Kagome to the Emergency Room. While they were there, everyone was staring at them, for they had the attire of the Feudal Era, especially InuYasha's exposed dog ears.

The young nurse took Kagome to her room. While they waited for the doctor, Kagome looked at InuYasha, "I'll be fine now, InuYasha."

"Hah! We'll see what these physicians of your era have to say. If it truly is broken, then we won't be able to find Naraku! _Least, not for a while._ "

"Oh, InuYasha."

"W-What are you looking at me like that for?"

"Like what?"

InuYasha blushed, "L-Like... That..."

The doctor arrived and after Kagome had her ankle x-ray, they found out it was indeed broken and she would need to wear a cast for at least 6 weeks.

"SIX WEEKS!"

Kagome shrugged, "That's what he said. I'll have to wear a cast for six weeks. They're putting it on in a few minutes."

"B-B-But... How will we find Naraku now?"

She scowled, "Is that ALL you can think about is Naraku? _Hm! Maybe he truly doesn't love me after all."_

He blushed and looked away from her hard glare, "What are we going to do now? Alright, I will stay with you until you are well enough to travel, Kagome!"

"Huh?"

"Look," he knelt beside her (she was sitting in a chair), "We need you... I need you, Kagome. And until you are well enough to travel, I will stay here with you. I will do my best to adapt to your world, Kagome. _I love you._ "

"Inu-Yasha. Thank you," she hugged him."

He blushed, "N-No need to get all mushy on me, Kagome."


	2. Naraku's Failed Plot

~ Chapter 2~

 **A/N: This is early, but I wanted to go ahead and create two chapters for ya'll to read. Thank you for reading my story, reviews and flames are welcome.**

Three weeks have gone by since Kagome's injury. However, Naraku had already placed his plan into motion. But he couldn't do anything until they had returned from the Modern Era. Since he knew they traveled through the Bone Eaters Well, he silently waited there.

"Kagome, wait here while I get Kirara."

"Alright."

As soon as InuYasha was out of sight, Naraku made his move.

"I'm back!"

"That was quick, w-where's Kirara?"

"Heh, she wouldn't come without Sango and I wasn't about to stand there arguing with her."

"Where are we going?"

"Kaede's hut, that alright with you?"

Kagome nodded, but something was off about InuYasha, but she couldn't place it, " _Oh well._ "

–

"Hey, Kag-!" He ran out from the grove of trees to the well, but she wasn't there, "KAGOME! Where are you?!" He looked everywhere, but Kagome was no where to be found, _"She couldn't have gone off on her own, she's not able to walk still."_ He sniffed the air, he new that foul stench anywhere, "NARAKU! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara rushed over to InuYasha when they heard his shouting, "What is going on, InuYasha? Where's Kagome?"

"Naraku must've used his trick to look like me and he made off with her," InuYasha said, inexplicable tears forming, "He's trying to do to us what he did to Kikyo and I."

Miroku, saddened that Kagome was not with them, "I will go and look for her, she's not far?"

InuYasha shook his head, "His scent covers hers so its impossible to find her."

A dark voice echoed in InuYasha's head, "Not impossible, InuYasha. You've just given up on her."

InuYasha growled, "Bastard! Where are you? Come out and fight, coward!"

"Has InuYasha gone mad?" Miroku looked at Sango.

Sango shrugged as the silent head battle raged on.

"Naraku, I will find you and I will kill you. I know how to break your barrier now and that worries you. The bond between Kagome and I is a lot stronger than the one between Kikyo and I was. However, if you hurt her, I will return to you what you did to her tenfold."

"Is that a threat?"

"You bet your sorry ass its a threat!"

Kagome groaned, "Ow, my head. Where am I?" She sat up, "Inu-Yasha? Where are you?"

Naraku, disguised as InuYasha, stepped from the shadows, "So, you're finally awake."

"Where are we?"

"Kaede's hut, its just past midnight. Get some rest."

Kagome nodded, but she shivered despite the warm place, " _Something is off. But what? If this is InuYasha, normally he'd be picking a fight with me, injury or not!"_ Then, she sensed it, the faint pull of the Shikon Jewel. Puzzled, she looked at InuYasha, "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what? I don't sense anything."

"No, I guess you wouldn't, but there's a shard close by."

He grabbed her around the throat, "Where?"

"Inu-Yasha, w-what are you doing?"

"Where is the shard? Dammit!"

"B-Behind you!" Kagome coughed before she passed out from lack of oxygen.

 _"She sensed my jewel, but how? I sealed her powers before we got here. This place is beneath me, but it resembles Kaede's hut in ways of smell and feel. InuYasha figured it out sooner than I would have liked to, but Kagome... she's different. More gullible, like Kikyo."_

-Kagome's Dream-

"InuYasha, why did you hurt me?" "Hurt you?" "Back at the hut, I sensed a shard and you choked me." "No I didn't. I don't even know where you are, Kagome. Naraku kidnapped you." "What?!" "I'm looking for you, Kagome. Can you tell me anything at all about the place where you are?" "Um, we're in a hut, similar to Kaede's, but its closer to the mountains, I think. Its much colder here and its abandoned. The huts are in ruins from the war. That's all I know." "I'll save you, Kagome. Just hang in there until I find you. If you can, drop hints or bits of clothing, anything I can use to find you faster." They embraced, "I love you, Kagome." Her eyes grew wide.

-End Dream-

Kagome's eyes glazed over as she looked about the hut, " _He loves me. He said it."_ She smiled, _"Now, we can fight together. Forever."_

Naraku, disguised as InuYasha, walked over to her, holding the sacred jewel, "Is this what you were sensing?" He dropped it into Kagome's hands, she held it and realized that there were three shards missing, " _Kohaku and Koga's shards are all that's left. We must not let Naraku get them!"_

"You can stop hiding, Naraku. I know it is you."

"What? But how? I had you fully under my control!"

She shot him with a sacred arrow, "You did, until I had a dream!"

The arrow pierced Naraku's weak spot and he disappeared in a flume of toxic miasma, "You wench! I'll get you for this!"

Knowing she couldn't run, she waited until InuYasha, the real InuYasha arrived, two days after the encounter happened, "Kagome! You're alright!"

She smiled and hugged him, "Thank you, InuYasha. For saving me, as always."

"Heh, whatever."


	3. A Confession of Love

Chapter 3

(A/N: I'm sorry this is almost exactly like the episode "Go back to your own era" but I'm having a loss for chapters, bear with me as I regain my imaginary impulses.)

 _"InuYasha, thank you for saving me."_

 _"Heh, whatever."  
__

~Kagome's POV~

I smiled as InuYasha carried me on his back to Kaede's hut. Surprised he snarled to the others that he wanted us to be alone. After they were out of earshot, InuYasha took me to the well. He placed me on my butt and he sat across from me, his back against the well.

"InuYasha? Are you alright?" The next thing I knew, he hugged me. Something he'd never done up to this point. "InuYasha, w-what are you doing?"

"I was afraid."

"Huh?" I looked at his silver hair and closed my eyes, _"He was scared for me?"_

"I thought you were going to die. I was petrified. Kagome, I don't want to lose you."

I blinked, "InuYasha, are you feeling alright?"

He smiled and pulled away from me a little bit, "I'm fine. Its just... I don't want you to get hurt anymore, Kagome."

He hugged me again and then after a few more seconds, he threw me to the ground, _"The hell? Was all this a lie?"_

"I'll hold on to these for a little while," he said, holding up the jewel fragments. "Kagome, GO BACK TO YOUR OWN ERA!"  
_

That was a week ago. I sat on the edge of my bed and looked at my feet. "That InuYasha! I'll go show him!"

I strutted to the well and threw myself over the side, but when I reached the bottom, I looked up and the shrine was still there. "I-I can't get back!" I started to cry. I pulled my knees up and buried my head in my knees and cried. I cried so hard that I fell asleep, inside the well. It was past midnight when I finally woke up to my mom yelling my name.

"Kagome! Where are you? Kagome!"

"I'm in the well! I fell asleep!" I crawled out, "Mom! I-I can't get back!"

She embraced me, "Do you miss him that much, sweetheart?"

I nodded to my surprise, "I do," I said truthfully, "I love him, Mom. I want to see him again."

She smiled, "I know you'll do what you have to, Kagome."  
_

A month went by and I still couldn't travel back in time. Since then, I'd been able to catch up on my schoolwork, but mostly I think about InuYasha. His memory is still instilled in my brain. I can't get him out. "What's that?" I look out my window, "I... I can sense a shard close by, but... how? InuYasha has them all, unless..." My eyes grow wide and I rush out to the well, I jump inside and there, through the well is a jewel shard. "If..." starts digging, "I... can... just... reach... it..." I quickly pick it up and I come face-to-nose with Shippo.

"Kagome! You're back!"

"Its good to see you too, Shippo. Uhh.. why is there a tree in the well?"

"InuYasha tried to cover up this world from yours. He said that you would be safer in your own world. I tried to pull it out. I thought you'd never get back to us!"

I hugged Shippo like a mother would a child, "Its ok, Shippo. I'm here now. Where's InuYasha?"

"He's fighting a demon that can vomit three eyed dogs..."

I heard snarling and I look up and see the dogs that Shippo described, "Uh, those?"

Shippo nodded, "Mhm. InuYasha's still not better from his previous wounds from Naraku. He hasn't had time to heal!"

I stood up, pain searing through my own foot, "And InuYasha thought it would be better if I stayed home! Hm! How ungrateful."

"I can smell it! Her scent!" InuYasha gripped and released the Tetsuiaga's full ability and lopped the demon's head off. As Shippo and I were climbing up out of the well, I saw him. InuYasha.

Without another thought, I ran to him. "InuYasha!" Full force, I gripped his waist, surprised he hugged me back, tears formed in my eyes.

"Kagome, what the hell are you doing here? I told you to stay away!"

"I thought you died!"

"Huh?"

"I thought you were dead because you didn't come back to get me this time."

I felt him sigh and hug me closer, "I'm sorry, Kagome. If I'd known, I wouldn't-"

I looked at him and placed my hand on his face, "I know. I- I love you, InuYasha."

He blinked and blushed furiously, "Kagome. I, uh," sighs, "I love you too."

(A/N: Ok, here's the next chapter. Rate, review! Flames are welcome, but be nice, please!)


	4. InuYasha or Imposter

(A/N: Thank you for the great reviews! Here's chapter 4!)

Chapter 4

InuYasha sighed and stared at Kagome, ' _Why did I tell her? Something is off with Kagome. She's not been herself since she returned from the well."_

"InuYasha?"

He snapped out of his reverie and noticed Kagome staring at him, a blush creeping up her cheeks, "Uh, sorry. Go back to sleep."

She nodded and snuggled further into her sleeping bag.

Outside of sniff-zone sat Naraku, angered and frustrated. The Sanyosho (Poisonous Insects) flew over to him to give him Kagome's shards. Naraku shook his head, "Take them back to her. I'll get them on my own."

InuYasha looked up at the stars and back down to Kagome, he smelled something unfamiliar and froze. She was bleeding. "Kagome, Kagome, wake up! Damnit, WAKE UP!"

Kagome sat up and looked around, "InuYasha? What's wrong?"

His pale face still staring at the blood around her lower half, "What's w-wrong with you? W-Why are you..."

She looked down and noticed her skirt soaked with blood at the hem. "SHIT!" She quickly ran to the river to wash herself of the blood, including her clothes. Kaede gave her some of the era's priestess clothing and allowed her to wear those until her other clothes were dry. Sango took Kagome outside to talk.

"Kagome. I know what you're going through."

She nodded, "Yea. I hate it. And worse of all, I have nothing to..."

Sango handed her a small packet that looked like a tube. Kagome knew instantly what it was and hugged Sango, "Where did you get this?"

Sango smiled, "I am human also, Kagome. I carry them with me all the time."

Kagome smiled, "Its a good thing you do! Thank you, Sango. Thank you."

They embraced and headed inside to finish the night in a deep slumber. Even InuYasha, laying on the roof, finally found some sleep as well.

KHKHKHKHKH

"InuYasha, I would like to talk to you," Kagome yelled at him. He was laying on a tree branch.

"Psh! Go away! I don't want to talk to you!"

"InuYasha... SIT!"

"Ahh!" SPLAT! "Ow..." He sat up, "The hell was that for?!"

"You wouldn't come here, so I made you." She sat on a log that had fallen over while InuYasha sat against the trunk.

"InuYasha, I'm sorry about last night."

He shrugged, "I'm just glad you're ok. I remember Kikyo having something like that about once a month. She never did tell me what it was and I never bothered to ask."

Kagome nodded, " _Kikyo again..._ Look, InuYasha, I know what we confessed the other day-"

InuYasha stood up, "I confessed to nothing! Leave me alone!"

Kagome, startled at his sudden outburst, began to cry, "Inu-InuYasha... I-I don't under-understand... I thought..."

"You thought what? That I'd say I love you and be all mushy from now on?! NO! I don't love you. I don't love anyone! I never asked you to be here! I told you to stay away!"

Kagome, eyes blurred now, fled from him and ran to the well on the other side of the village. Back at the tree, InuYasha started laughing, but his laugh sounded a lot like Naraku. He quickly changed and disappeared in a cloud of thick miasma.

ITITITITIT

"Kagome! Where are you?"

"Kagome!"

"Kagome!"

"Over here, guys! I think she's hurt!"

All three rushed over where Sango was kneeling. InuYasha took her head in his hand and lifted her up off the ground, "She's been hurt alright, but not physically. _Just by looking at her, she's been crying for about two hours and passed out from exhaustion. Who? Who could've done this to her? My Kagome."_

Back at the hut, InuYasha made everyone busy by barking orders until she came to, once laying eyes upon InuYasha, she screamed and tried to escape, "Get away from me! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

Taken aback, InuYasha let her go. She ran past Sango and the others, too hurt to even notice that they had started to chase after her. InuYasha still sat on his knees, shocked and hurt. Her words echoed in his mind, " _I HATE YOU!"_

 _(A/N: Ooh... Naraku's at it again! Ok, read and review my friends!)_


	5. A Secret Kiss

Chapter 5  
 **(A/N: Thank you to everyone who likes/loves my story and has been reviewing and leaving me reviews. Ya'll are awesome! Now, with chapter 5!)**

InuYasha sighed, it has been three days. Tapping his foot impatiently, he stood, "Dammit! She should've been back by now!"

"Why don't you see what's keeping her," Sango said softly.

InuYasha nodded, "I'll be back later." He ran to the well and with no hesitation, jumped in...

"Ahh, this feels sooooo good. After being in the woods for so long... I wonder how InuYasha and the others are. I hope they're OK." Kagome finished her bath, dried and dressed for bed. Kagome didn't know InuYasha was stairing at her until she flopped on her bed and went to turn off her bedside lamp. She smiled at him and opened her window. He automatically pulled her into a hug.

"Inu-Yasha?"

"I-I've missed you, Kagome."

"You missed me?"

InuYasha nodded, "When you travel, the instant you cross ver, I just wanna follow you and tell you that I-"

"Kagome! Dinner's ready!"

"I'm not hungry, Mom! Fix a plate for me, OK?" She turned back to InuYasha, "You were saying?"

He sighed, "Forget it. The moonless night is tomorrow. When we return, we'll never be alone enough to talk freely. Not like this."

She put her hand on his cheek, "InuYasha, I love you."

He looked at her with his golden eyes, "Y-You do?" She nodded as he grinned and hugged her. The force was so strong it knocked her back onto her bed. He landed on top of her. He laced his fingers with hers and put them up over her head, pinning her.

Kagome smiled, "InuYasha, kiss me?"

He smiled and closed his lips over hers.

~Kagome's POV~

As soon as our lips touched, I felt different. His fangs pressed against my lips made me shiver. He pulled back slightly, his golden eyes a dark pool of desire. My own black ones shared the same look. Instead of knocking, my little brother, Sota, came barging in. We both jumped and InuYasha jumped and sat on the floor like a puppy, his face a look of annoyance and fear. Both of our faces a dark crimson color. "Sis, what's going on? Why aren't you eating?"

"Nothing is going on, Sota, and you need to knock before barging into my room like that! I could've been changing clothes or something!"

"S-Sorry sis, Mom wants to know if you're feeling any better."

"I am, thank you. Now, please leave."

"Oh OK. Hi, InuYasha."

"Hm? Hello, Sota."

Sota finally left and InuYasha stood, "I'll be back, Kagome."

"Inu-Yasha?"

He smiled at me, "I won't be far." He lept from my windowsill and ran across the yard towards the Sacred Tree. I sighed and laid down for a restless night's sleep.

~End POV~

InuYasha climbed the brances and leaned against one of the stronger ones, sitting, stairing up at the moon; thinking. Kagome sighed, her heart still thudded in her chest. She could still feel his lips on hers. That was her first kiss and she wanted more. A LOT more. InuYasha hit the branch he was sitting on, "Damn. _I let my emotions get the better of me._ Damn. _What happens now?_ " He jumped off the branch, morning had come, and landed on the ground, "Hey Kagome!"

She looked out of her window and yawned, "Yeah?"

"Are you ready to go back?"

"Almost," she said scurrying around getting dressed and packing her backpack, "just have to get a few more things!"

"Okay."

Kagome gathered her backpack and first aid kit, "Bye, Mom!"

"Be careful, honey."

"I will! Bye Grandpa. Bye Sota." She ran out to meet InuYasha and they both jumped through the well, "InuYasha?"

"Kagome, don't say anything to anyone about what happened with our kiss. If Naraku should find out, we'll have a lot more trouble on our hands."

"Okay."

Sango watched Kagome carefully, "What's wrong, Kagome?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and InuYasha haven't spoken two words since you both crossed over. So, what happened over there?"

Kagome shook her head and sighed, "Nothing. _I can't Sango. Not yet._ "

Sango put her hand on Kagome's shoulder, "You can tell me anything, you know."

Kagome sighed, "I can't, Sango. If Naraku found out, he'd be more trouble, for all of us. This is a secret I must bear alone."

Sango nodded, "I understand. _Kagome, I am so proud of you._ "


	6. Love Under the Sacred Tree

Chapter 6

 **(A/N: Thank you, faithful readers! Here's Chapter 6!)**

Naraku smiled evilly, he knew their secret, thanks to the Sanyosho (poisonous insects). He now knew how to tear them apart. He disguised himself as a woman villager to get close to InuYasha and Kagome. He threw himself down at their feet.

"Please, kind travelers, please help my village."

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"A man named Naraku is terrorizing our village. He steals the women and devours our men. I escaped to find help."

At the mention of 'Naraku', InuYasha jumped up, "Let's go guys."

"Right," everyone nodded. InuYasha and Kagome rushed on ahead, Sango with the woman on Kirara's back. Miroku and Shippo ran alongside InuYasha. The woman started crying.

"What's the matter?" Sango asked.

"I—I have a confession… Half demons are my weakness. I'm a bane in my village because of it. InuYasha is very agreeable to the eye, but his manners are lacking."

Sango chuckled, "Indeed."

"InuYasha?" Kagome whispered.

"Yeah, I knew something was funny," InuYasha nodded, his ears alert; he quickly stopped, claws bared.

Kagome's bow was drawn, "Hit the mark," she whispered as the bow flung the sacred arrow towards the jewel she saw hidden behind Sango. The arrow struck and a flume of miasma came spilling out. Naraku laughed and disappeared. Miroku, Shippo, and Sango stared…They were fooled again, but Sango felt strange.

She looked down and saw an insect hive, then a voice, "Release us to kill the monk, release us."

Sango's eyes glazed over as she threw the hive on the ground, the Sanyosho buzzed towards Miroku. Sango felt hurt, and then she felt an arrow close to the hive, the hive exploded as the Sanyosho fell to the ground one by one. Sango shook her head, "W—what happened?"

Miroku rubbed his arm where the Wind Tunnel was held at bay, "You almost killed me, Sango."

Sango looked shocked, "But… but how?"

"Naraku tricked us again."

She clenched her fist, "Then we must destroy him and soon." The others nodded in agreement.

Back at Kaede's, InuYasha and Kagome were arguing again.

"Why? Why do you always return every chance you get, huh?"

Kagome teared up, "Because my mom worries about me, OK? Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

InuYasha's ears drooped, he spun around and put his arms in his red kimono, "Whatever."

Kagome let out a sob, "InuYasha, I didn't mean to…"

"Listen, why don't you just go back and stay there, OK?"

"InuYasha! That is no way to treat Kagome!"

"Psh, whatever."

Kagome cried and fled the hut. She didn't stop running until she came upon the Sacred Tree. She flung herself at the base of the tree and just cried. InuYasha unwillingly watched her from a safe distance, then he heard her voice.

"InuYasha, I love you. I have always loved you."

InuYasha slumped against the tree he was leaning on, across the way from where Kagome sat on her knees.

"But, if you wish me to leave, I'll go. If you want me to stay, I'll stay."

InuYasha lept and ran to her, picking her up and hugging her, "Stay."

Kagome cried into InuYasha's chest, "Are you sure?" She looked into the hanyou's golden brown eyes.

"Yes," he whispered softly, "I need you, Kagome." They embraced again and laid under the Sacred Tree, "Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"I-If I uh..."

She sat up, "Inu-Yasha? Why are you -"

She never finished her question. InuYasha's mouth was on hers, his hands held her close to him, he gently pushed her onto her back as she silently pleaded with him. His animal behavior overcame him and they made love in the light of the full moon, underneath the Sacred Tree.

 _"InuYasha!" Kikyo's voice echoed as she drew back her bow. The bow shot the arrow and pierced InuYasha's heart._

 _"But Kikyo! How could... I thought..." InuYasha's body slumped over in a sleep that should have lasted forever._

 _"InuYasha!" The dream shifted to Kikyo again, but it wasn't Kikyo, but Kagome. Kagome's sacred arrow shot forth from the bow, pinning InuYasha to the tree. Instead of putting him to sleep, InuYasha was paralyzed as he watched a horrific scene unfold in from of him. Naraku was in the process of absorbing Kikyo. But, InuYasha was powerless to stop him. Kagome's jealous face turned towards him, "You still can't get over her, can you? InuYasha?"_

 _Naraku's voice combined with Kikyo's, "It is useless, half-demon, I will devour you, just as I devoured your love for each other."_

 _"NOOOO!" InuYasha struggled, "Kagome, please! I LOVE YOU! Sure, Kikyo was my first love, but you will always be my only love. I don't understand all your ways, but I do understand that we were meant for each other. Kagome, please..." InuYasha's head dropped from exhaustion, "Release me. I love you, Kagome."_

 _Naraku dropped a dead Kikyo at InuYasha's feet, "InuYasha, you sacrificed her again for your selfish gain to win Kagome's heart. Do you really think she loves you in return?"_

 _InuYasha looked at Naraku, "Damn right, I do!"_

InuYasha gasped and sat up. Crickets chirped, an owl hooted and Kagome's warm body lay beside him, "InuYasha?" Her cold hand made him jump, his red kimono being used as a blanket. "What is it?"

InuYasha grinned, the moon full on his face, "I know how to defeat Naraku."


	7. New Moon in Tokyo

Chapter 7 - New Moon in Tokyo

Back home again, Kagome tried her best to concentrate on her studies, but her traitorous mind continued to wander back to InuYasha. She sighed and laid her head down on her desk, _"Togenkyo was horrific..."_ she blushed brightly, _"H-He saw me naked... He was just as embarrassed as I was, but... his eyes, they showed a relief I'd never seen before. Could it be that he has feelings for me too?"_ InuYasha lept through the well, the whole house seemed dark, except Kagome's room. He found her asleep with a book open, he chanced a look at the book she was studying.

His eyes scanned in puzzlement, _"This is what she's to study? Hm... I don't understand any of it, but maybe I can help her."_

"InuYasha..." His eyes trailed over the beautiful girl, his eyes softened and he grabbed the blanket that was on her bed and gently draped it over her shoulders. He sat on the bed Indian-style and waited for her to wake up.

"You awake?"

"InuYasha!" She lept out of her chair, silent tears of joy flowing down her cheeks, she hugged him tightly. "InuYasha, I am so alone right now. I couldn't concentrate because I couldn't get you out of my mind."

"Hm, Kagome... I chanced a look at your uh math book. I don't understand any of it, but maybe I can help you study. You know, like ask questions and stuff," he blushed, "I-If you want me to that is."

She smiled, "Thank you, InuYasha, but I think it is best if I study this on my own."

InuYasha took her hand, "Come back with me, Kagome. I-I miss you."

"I miss you too, InuYasha, but you know as well as I that I can't. I have school tomorrow, plus the Entrance Exam to study for. _I love you, InuYasha._ "

"I know. Our lives are intertwined... Ah!" InuYasha's hair turned dark.

"InuYasha! Y-You're human!"

"Damn it all!"

This gave Kagome a great idea, "I can't study with you here, lets go out."

"Out? Out where?"

She shrugged, "The movies, the park, anywhere."

He gave her a puzzled look, "What's a... park?"

She took his hand and led him out the door, "I'll show you. Come on. No one can hurt you tonight."

He tightened his grip on her hand as he was led to the park across the way. They laid underneath a tree and talked quietly.

"Hey! It's Kagome!"

She looked up, "Hi, Edi and Ayumi."

They sat up and formed a small circle, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were coming over to see if you were well enough to come outside. I guess so seeing as you have a... a boy? Is this the same boy that..."

Kagome turned bright red, "Shh! And yes."

"His hair is dark... Wasn't it like white the last time we saw him?"

"I dyed it for a while," InuYasha spoke up, not really liked being talked about since he was there."

Edi looked at him, "Oh, I see. You taking Kagome out on a date?"

"Huh? I guess. She talked about a park and we're always outdoors anyways."

Kagome's face turned redder, "Uh, InuYasha..."

InuYasha looked at her with black eyes, "Kagome." He leaned over and gently brushed his lips against hers, making her almost go completely limp in his arms. Her three friends looked at them with amazement, any other time, they'd never show their affections in public, let alone in the park with Kagome's friends.

Edi cleared her throat, "Uh, we're going to go now. See you tomorrow, Kagome!"

Kagome's face was still red, "Uh, b-bye guys!" After they left, InuYasha could feel a growing desire to make this girl his mate, he shuddered at the thought, he didn't even know how to make her his mate... yet. "InuYasha?" That broke him out of his thoughts. He looked at her. "I'm ready to go back, if you are."

He stood, helping her to her feet and kneeling over to carry her on his back, "You okay?"

"Yea, just surprised you kissed me like that."

He grinned, "I like kissing you, Kagome. You have a taste that I can't get enough of."

She blushed, "How come you're only like this in your human form? Your half-demon form wouldn't dare speak things like this aloud."

"Hah, I try to be this way as a half-demon... I guess I come off harsher than I mean to. In my human form, I can be as soft as Akitoki Hojo. In my half-demon form, I can be as mean as I feel it necessary to protect you."

Kagome smiled, "Its nice to know that you'll protect me, InuYasha. Do you think you can be this way when you're a half-demon again?"

"Heh, I can try. But, don't get mad if I pick a fight with you because I can't speak my true feelings."

"Okay."


	8. The Shikon No Tama As A Whole

Chapter 8

 **(A/N: Thank you, faithful readers. I am not really sure if the dog-demon mating customs are accurate, I just went with what I can recall from my readings, if it isn't, oh well. It is fiction, after all, nothing really has to be accurate. :) Please continue to favorite, review and share my story with other InuYasha lovers like yourselves! Here's chapter 8! *HINT: Possibly last chapter*)**

Kaede's seemed peaceful for the first time in what felt like forever. Inuyasha and Kagome were underneath the Sacred Tree. She tilted her face to meet his golden stare. He smiled down at her, "Kagome. I know we still have the rest of the Jewel Shards to gather, not to mention the destruction of Naraku, but when this is all over... I-I'd like to marry you."

Kagome's face turned red, "You mean that?"

Inuyasha grinned, "Unless you'd prefer I get that scrawny wolf-boy for ya!"

She sat up, accidentally revealing herself from underneath the Robe of the Fire Rat, "Inuyasha! You know better than that!"

His face turned a little red too before he gently kissed her neck, "I was just messing, Kagome. I don't want anyone else to have you, except me."

She moaned from the kiss, "Okay," she breathed, "I'll marry you."

He smiled, "Good." He covered them both back up, "Night."

"Good night, Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru continued to follow Naraku's scent, however, something different came along the air, _"Inuyasha...?"_ Without another thought, he raced back to Kaede's village to talk with his little brother.

"Uh, Lord Sesshomaru? Where are you going?" Jaken asked, but Sesshomaru was already out of sight.

A little while later, Sesshomaru landed in front of them, Inuyasha was still asleep.

His ears twitched as his eyes opened, "Sesshomaru? What're you doing here? Come back for Rin?"

He shook his head, "Stand, Inuyasha."

Thinking another fight was about to happen, Inuyasha stood and stepped away from Kagome, his Tetsusiga in his hand. Sesshomaru smirked, "I do not intend to fight you this early in the morning. Come, let us walk aways." They walked farther into the forest before Sesshomaru turned and faced Inuyasha, "I smelled something different about you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha cut in, "Something different? Like what, exactly?"

"You want to make Kagome your mate, do you not?"

Inuyasha looked at the ground, somewhat embarrassed, "Y-Yeah."

"I can help you."

"You want to help me?" Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru with pure disgust, "Why? I thought you hated me!"

"I did, Inuyasha, even though you are a half-demon, we still have the same father. My mother taught me about how dog demons mate, but with your half-demon status, your human mother probably didn't know how or what to tell you. She probably just told you how humans mate."

Inuyasha growled, "Get to the point, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru closed his golden eyes, then looked directly at Inuyasha, "Have you joined bodies?"

"Huh?"

"Have you joined bodies?"

"Uh... J-Just once."

Sesshomaru nodded and laid against the nearest tree, Inuyasha followed, but sat on the ground a few feet away, "The next time you do, you will feel a strong urge to bite her flesh. Do not fear this urge, Inuyasha, for this is your body telling you what to do. After you bite her, drink a small amount of her blood, this might be difficult for a half-demon because it might be hard to resist taking more than you ought. Once you drink enough to fill your mouth once, open a spot in your arm or neck and have her do the same. No more than a mouthful of blood, Inuyasha. After the exchange of blood, you will notice a few changes. The first one is pretty much instantaneous. Eye color. Yours are golden, but once you drink her blood, yours will have black specks in the golden color. This is telling other people that you have a mate. Hers will be black with golden specks. This is telling you and others that she belongs to you and only you. Don't be surprised of this effect. Another one is, once you two lay down together, she will nuzzle you, like true dogs would. This is letting you know that she wants to be with you and that she wants to be touched and loved. Another is a longer human-time for you. I know you become human on the night of the new lunar cycle, however, this will be extended to give you longer human hours with her. It just won't be overnight, but it might be until the half-moon or crescent. And for her, it will be a longer youth. She won't age as quickly as most humans would. Every time you join, you will bite. Make sure she also bites. If not, she will fall very ill and might die. You must keep this in mind, Inuyasha. Your bite can save and it can kill. How you use it is yours to decide."

"W-Why tell me this now?"

"I figured you would need help since, like I've told you, your human mother never understood the ways of the dog demons, so she couldn't help you in that regard, as Father isn't alive, you can't ask him, so I am the one who had to tell you, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru finished and stood, lifting into the sky.

"Sesshomaru! Thank you!"

"Heh, no thanks are required. I will come to take Rin on a little vacation in a few weeks."

"She'll look forward to your return, I'm sure." Inuyasha returned to where Kagome was still sleeping. She stirred, but didn't awaken.

Naraku was in a barrier, watching Sesshomaru hunt for him relentlessly. Kanna showed Naraku a mirror image of Kohaku and Kagura. They were discussing how to betray him. He growled and clutched Kagura's heart, making her fall over dead. "Now for the insolent brat." Naraku used one of his uninjured tentacles to grasp the jewel shard imbedded in Kohaku's neck. Kohaku gasped quickly, then slumped over dead. "Well, so much for them."


	9. Narkaku's Demise InuYasha's Resolve

Chapter 9 - Naraku's Undoing

A stillness in the morning woke Kagome and Inuyasha. The sun hadn't even risen yet and the gang was already heading for the mountain. "Are you sure?"

"Of course! I can smell Naraku anywhere!"

"Yes, I know, but remember. Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshi and all the other incarnations smell the same."

"Nah, this is Naraku. I'm sure of it!"

Inuyasha ran faster as he carried Kagome on his back. Something wasn't right. It was too easy to find Naraku's hiding place, unless he wanted to be found. Sango felt uneasy. She leaned close to Miroku, "I don't know why, but I have this strange feeling that something happened to my brother."

"Hm, what exactly do you mean, Sango?"

"I-I'm not sure, but I just feel like... he's dead," Sango's eyes filled with tears.

Miroku held her close as they rode on Kirara's back, "It will be okay, Sango. I'm sure Kohaku's fine."

"Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"I sense a jewel shard close by."

"Is it Kohaku?"

"No. There's two of them. It's... Koga!"

"Hah, so the scrawny wolf-boy caught onto Naraku's scent as well, huh? Well, we'll just have to beat him there!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome held onto Inuyasha tighter. Something wasn't right about those shards. When the group got there, Koga was barely breathing.

"Koga, what happened?"

"K-Kago-me?"

"I'm right here, Koga. What happened?"

"N-Naraku. Took m-my shar-shards," his breathing became more shallow, "too p-po-powerful for me. I'm s-sorr-"

"Koga! Koga!" Kagome shook him, but no movement. Kagome's eyes filled with tears, "What is going on?"

Inuyasha took Kagome into his arms and let her cry. He looked down at Koga, _"I promise. I promise to kill Naraku, Koga. Your death will not have been in vain!_ Hush now, Kagome. We'll bury him and continue on, okay?"

"Why? Why did he have to die?"

A ghostly figured appeared, Sesshomaru followed by Aun, Rin and Jaken. "So, the wolf died, did he?" Sesshomaru looked down at the pulsating Tenseiga, _"You want me to save the wolf?_ Stand aside."

The group parted as Sesshomaru slowly walked to Koga's body. He gripped Tenseiga, saw the creatures from the underworld and slew them. Koga gasped loudly as his soul returned, "I have brought him back to life," he said looking at Inuyasha and Kagome, "I can only do this once with the Tenseiga."

Kagome came forward and smiled at Sesshomaru, "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

He quickly nodded and flew away, Aun following.

Koga coughed and sputtered, badly injured, but alive thanks to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha looked up where they had vanished, _"Thank you, brother."_

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "There's a cave close to here, we can put him there until Hinta and Ginka get to him."

Inuyasha nodded and picked up the wolf, "I remember the cave. You guys stay here, I'll be back." He took off towards the cave. Once he got there, he was surprisingly gentle with Koga as he lowered him to the ground. He made a small fire and gathered a few rabbits who happened to be in the area.

"Why are you helping me, mutt?"

"Heh, because if I don't, Kagome would make me regret it. Here," he said throwing one of the dead rabbits at him, "you need to get your strength back. Hinta and Ginka will be here before nightfall, so they can take care of you from there."

"Inuyasha? Thank you."

Inuyasha nodded and raced back towards the others, his good deed done.

Naraku laughed evilly at the Shikon Jewel, whole, in his grasp. He couldn't believe he'd gotten all the shards. With his good fortune, his body reassembled quickly. "Inuyasha. Today, you will die."

Inuyasha walked quietly with Kagome, lost in his thoughts. Kagome, thankful to have Koga alive, was holding Shippo and having a cheerful conversation with Miroku and Sango. When she saw Inuyasha's face, she stopped, "Inuyasha? Are you alright?"

Inuyasha's head snapped, he forced a smile, "Sure. I'm fine."

Kagome didn't believe him, but didn't press the matter further, something was bugging him.

Shippo noticed the silent state and commented, "Geez, Inuyasha is such an idiot. Can't he see that Kagome is worried about him?"

"Hush, Shippo," Sango warned, but it was too late.

Inuyasha hit Shippo over the head, "Owww! What was that for?!"

"Hah! Do I have to have a reason to hit you?"

"Yes! Or I'll get Kagome to make you sit!"

He stiffened, "Look, I'm fine. It's just... I'm glad Sesshomaru came when he did, that's all."

"You were worried about Koga too?"

Inuyasha reddened and nodded, "Even though he tries stealing Kagome from me, I-I kinda started to like him." Kagome smiled, but kept her back turned. "That's why I couldn't fight him after what happened with Mukotsu and Renkotsu, when he chewed me for not protecting Kagome. I just... I just couldn't do it. I'd prefer he'd have hit me on the spot. I wouldn't have fought back. To lose Kagome... Would almost be... losing my own life."

The three of them looked at Inuyasha in shock, to hear him speak like this was unlike him. Kagome hugged him tightly. Sango, Shippo and Miroku looked at them with grins on their faces. Inuyasha's face turned redder, but kept his cool. "Let's continue on, shall we? We have a demon to destroy." At Miroku's command, they continued towards the mountain where Naraku had hid himself.

Dusk, the mountain loomed overhead in a startling contrast to a demonic presence, it was very lush with large green trees creating a canopy half-way up the jagged mountainside. A small freshwater brook teeming with fish along the west side of the mountain. The group stopped here to seek shelter for the night. Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha collected firewood, while the girls set up camp. Once the fire was started, Inuyasha and Shippo went to the brook to catch fish for supper. Kagome had lost her backpack some time ago, including all the supplies she'd used previously. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome, keeping her warm from the cool mountain air. Once the others were asleep, Inuyasha jumped onto a branch of the tree they were under, lost in thought. Kagome stirred, feeling much colder than she had a minute ago. Realizing Inuyasha wasn't there, she looked up. He was watching her; he jumped down, "You okay?" She nodded, but shivered. "Here," he said taking off his robe, "you can use this as a blanket."

She took it, "Thank you, but..."

"But what?"

She shook her head, "Nothing. Forget it."

"Kagome..."

"I just wanted your body next to mine, okay? I feel safer that way!" Realizing she shouted at him, Miroku, Sango and Shippo awoke at her yelling.

"Oh, well, okay... I guess."

She blushed, but laid down with the robe anyways. The trio watched with one eye cracked as the two nestled together, almost as if they couldn't get enough of each other. The group fell back asleep and woke before dawn the following day.

Inuyasha and Kagome raced up the mountain, before long the ground began to shake as an enourmous spider split the mountain in half. "He's here!" Inuyasha jumped from boulder to boulder looking desperately to find a safe place for Kagome. He growled in frustration, then finally he saw it, a jagged rock just below him, "Kagome! I'm going to set you down on this rock, okay?"

"Okay. Be careful, Inuyasha. He has a full-" she broke off... " _A full jewel?! Then that means... Kohaku's shard! Oh no! That means... Kohaku is... dead?_ "

"A full what?"

"The Shikon Jewel is whole again," she glanced at Sango, "if the jewel is whole, then Kohaku's is there too..."

Inuyasha growled and drew Tetusuiga, "You bastard! I will make you regret killing everyone we care about! WIND SCAR!"

Naraku's body, engulfed in light, shrieked and spewed out miasma from his mouth. "Hirikotsu!" The giant boomerang came flying around and breaking off two of the giant spider's legs. Unfortunately, this caused more miasma to spew out. Kagome shot a sacred arrow, purifying the miasma. Inuyasha sliced through a thick piece of skin.

"Kagome! Where's the jewel?!"

She searched, "On his back!"

He grinned, "Adamant Barrage!" Adamant spears flew out of the Tetsusiga and broke through Naraku's body, the jewel flew out.

"Inuyasha! He doesn't have the jewel anymore!"

"Kirara!" Kirara growled and raced towards the falling jewel. Sango reached out and grabbed it just before it hit a jagged rock. Instantly, Sango was overcome with the urge to kill demons. Miroku grabbed her arm, "Sango! Give the jewel to Kagome! Now!"

Kagome took the jewel from Sango and purified it instantly. Naraku screeched in frustration as his body began to disintigrate. "Meido Zangetsuha!" Inuyasha flung the Meido at Naraku, the path to the underworld opened at Naraku vanished before their eyes.

"Its over," Kagome said, tears falling down her face. She cried into Inuyasha's chest, "Its finally over."

Inuyasha held her as the Shikon Jewel was placed around her neck. They headed back to Kaede's village to enjoy some peace at last.

THE END


End file.
